


Escape From Sing Sing artwork

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork made for round two of the White Collar Reverse Big Bang, for "Escape From Sing Sing" by Treon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape From Sing Sing artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/gifts).



Cover art:

 

Original artwork created for claiming:

 

Second art piece, created to accompany the fic:


End file.
